


Enough

by Socchan



Series: Prompt and Circumstance [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Oneshot, Podfic Welcome, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: Will Adrien ever be enough for anyone?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt and Circumstance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> Not _quite_ inspired by [this post](https://lnc2.tumblr.com/post/617424536816730112) by LNC, since wisps of this have been floating in my brain for a while now, but it's what finally got me to sit down and write it.

Adrien Agreste is not enough for his father. He can never do enough, is not worth enough, will never _be_ enough for Gabriel Agreste, but he keeps trying all the same, because he wants so, so desperately to be wrong.

He tries to be enough for Chloe, and to a point, he succeeds; they’re both less lonely together, but neither one can replace the other’s parents, can be enough as their only friend, and his heart doesn’t want hers the way she (thinks she) wants his.

As Cat Noir, he finally has another chance. For Ladybug, he tries to be funny enough, charming enough, suave enough, clever enough, brave enough. As her partner, he manages to be competent enough for the most part, to keep up with her and protect her and help her, though as much as he tries, he’s still sure he can never do enough for her. He wants to be, prays, believes he can be enough for her heart... but her heart disagrees.

Then one day Ladybug finds him, just him, as just plain Adrien Agreste, never enough for his father, not quite enough for Chloe, somehow still not enough for Ladybug’s heart as the superhero who saves her life and the city with her on a regular basis... And yet also somehow, as just plain Adrien Agreste, he finds that all he is—every broken piece and sharp edge and tender, healing place, everything that makes him who he is and which was never enough for anyone before—just plain Adrien Agreste is somehow, miraculously, enough for her.

And for the first time in a long time, Adrien starts to believe that he can be enough for himself, too.

—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic recorders and other creators of further transformations are welcome to switch to "Chat" instead of "Cat", no need to ask permission. Other than that, please see my profile for my Permission Statement! Thanks 😊
> 
> Come play with me on [Dreamwidth](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
